1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caster-supporting device for a stroller, more particularly to a caster-supporting device which is simple in construction, which is easy to assemble and use, and which can be selectively operated so as to set the direction of the caster.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller is usually provided with a caster-supporting device for mounting a caster onto the stroller frame. Conventional caster-supporting devices, which can be selectively operated so as to set the direction of the caster, are complicated in construction and are inconvenient to operate.